


Art for the story "The Ghost and Doctor Jackson" by brainofck

by mella68



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art for the story "The Ghost and Doctor Jackson" by brainofck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ghost and Dr. Jackson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/438334) by [brainofck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck). 



Summary provided by the author brainofck: 

Dr. Daniel Jackson, Egyptologist and linguist, and his close friend, the dapper and courtly Mr. Teal'c, move into Gull Cottage, a beautiful home overlooking the sea. Dr. Jackson hires the local architects Carter & Carter, to convert the defunct lighthouse on the property to a library. Dr. Jackson quickly realizes that the house's reputation for being haunted by its former inhabitants may be well deserved. A beautiful woman bakes bread in the kitchen as a small boy plays by the fire. A man sobs inconsolably in Dr. Jackson's bedroom. And Dr. Jackson is inexplicably drawn to the portrait of the sea captain that hangs over the hearth in the drawing room. Did Judge Kinsey murder Jack O'Neill to steal his home and fortune? Will Miss Carter return Mr. Teal'c's affections? Will Dr. Jackson be able to make peace with the ghost of Gull Cottage? This is an AU inspired by the wonderful movie The Ghost and Mrs. Muir, but it is not a retelling of that plot.

 

 

 

[](http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q71/Mella68/stargate-summer-2012-02.jpg) [](http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q71/Mella68/stargate-summer-2012-01.jpg)


End file.
